User talk:Goodolboy2010.1
Welcome, Goodolboy2010.1! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the The Deputation page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our Current Events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 21:08, June 5, 2011 Re: whoever made this page is RIGHT But you're the one who made the Wikia against me and Jamesis05! Why should I believe that you and Mr. C are two different people? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:43, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :because 1 mr.c doesnt own a computer.... he used mine...... now he is no longer allowed on my laptop.... Goodolboy2010.1 18:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::How did he use your account then? Hmm...? And why would you be asleep if you had a friend over. Your story is very, very weak. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::That still doesn't explain how he has the computer or why he's at your house when you're too tired to do anything. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:34, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well in any case, can you delete the Wikia he made? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:27, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Well thanks for deleting the pages. You did miss one though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :The Thomasfan's History page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:25, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:22, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Facts about Whiff I know this very well and I also know who Joe/Trainboy656 is. I have seen that deviation. Also, try using proper grammar. EWS Railways 18:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: hey whyd you delete the toby fact? Because it's not true. Never trust people on YouTube. They lie more often than they don't. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:21, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thomas and Gordon I didn't do anything about Splatter and Dodge, but THERE WAS NO ANIMATION IN THE TIME OF THE CREATION OF THE TELEVISION SERIES! EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 01:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, there was, but no referneces ever stated that the TVS was going to be animated. EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 01:19, September 2, 2011 (UTC)! You Have to do This Before u add a video to any episode page, u have to do the following: 1) Add an episode section to the page. 2) Edit the section u created. 3) Add the video to that section. And finally, 4) Submit ur work. If u don't get what I'm telling u, then please ask Thomasfan.Fanofthomas 02:14, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Video Deleting Read our video rules please. :) SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 02:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: what gives? Read the phrasing on SiF. It's possible that he's not remembering correctly or that he never really knew. And the videos weren't added correctly. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :That is part of SiF. :P Because you've read the rules, so I thought you'd know that you uploaded them with improper titles. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC)